


Angels Forever

by Weeping_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Employee!Cas, Fair Attendant!Dean, Fight over Sam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Roller Coasters, Sassy, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeping_Assbutt/pseuds/Weeping_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go to their local carnival for the first time in years. They find that it is now run by a mysterious group of brothers and sisters, the Novaks. This epic tale is full of love, hate and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So, each chapter is going to be part of the song "Angels Forever" by Lana Del Rey. The chours will not be repeated. I will try to update at least once each week. I hope you guys enjoy, I'm really excited about this one! 
> 
> This chapter is mainly about the beginning of Sam's romantic relationships, but the story as a whole will mainly follow Dean and Castiel.

A sense of vertigo rushed over Dean as the carnival ride tilted from side to side. He felt his insides lurch as the ride rose higher and higher into the air. Dean felt as if he could touch the sky but he did not want to. His anxiety was going off the charts. he started to hum Metallica to calm his chaotic nerves. The queasy fair goer cursed his younger brother for forcing him to go on the "Archangel." Not only did the ride go high into the air, but it also spun in circles going 40 MPH. Yes, bile was making its way to the exit. Luckily for Dean the ride operator began the decent back to the earth before Dean's lunch could leave him. 

As they got off the ride Dean noticed a bunch of children get off the ride looking perfectly normal. He caught his green tinted reflection in the gleaming chrome of the "Archangel." Making his way to the exit he noticed the ride operator looking over at him and laughing. 

The man had sandy brown/blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Dean looked at his name tag. "Luci" it read. Luci saw Dean looking and laughed, "Go ahead and report me, hun. Ain't nothing gonna come of it." Luci drawled in a fake southern accent. Dean glared at him and searched for Sam. He wasn't that hard to find, seeing as how he towered over all the other people that were at the carnival.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled, waving his arms in the air as if Dean couldn't see him. For a genius Sam could be pretty dumb sometimes. "Wasn't awesome? That was the funnest thing I have ever done in my life! Let's go again." 

At this remark Luci walked over to them. "Sorry boys, but it's time for my lunch break. I'll be back in about thirty. You can join me, short stuff." Luci winked at Dean. The oldest Winchester just rolled his eyes. " I don't believe we've been properly introduced. The name's Lucifer, Luci for short, obviously." He grinned then continued in a southern belle accent, "And may I ask the name of my two handsome suitors?"

Dean blushed and sputtered, girls he could handle but guys flirting with him was a whole other ballpark. Sam came to the rescue. " I'm Sam Winchester and "short stuff" over there is my brother, Dean." 

Lucifer nodded, "Well then, pleased to meet you both, but I really do need to get to lunch." His stomach growled as if on cue. "But you guys are welcome to join me."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Sam's full of curiousity, Dean's full of disdain. He did not like the guy. And honestly, who just invited two random dudes to go to lunch with them? Right as Dean was about to decline Lucifer's offer, Sam spoke up.

"I could eat," he said grinning at Lucifer. He looked to Dean, a challenge in his eyes, "How 'bout you, Dean?"

Dean glared at his younger brother. It was on now. "Sure thing, Sammy, I'm starving."

Lucifer, obviously amused by the two men's banter gestured for the Winchesters to follow him. And so they did. Lucifer kept quiet until they got to a large door proclaiming "STAFF ONLY." Luci looked back at the boys. "You guys are with me, so it's cool."

Dean didn't know what he expected in the back of an amusement park, but it most certainly wasn't this. It was chaos, complete chaos. Old carnival games were lined against the walls, still in perfect working condition. There were pop fountains, cotton candy, and popcorn machines. Deep fryers off to the corner, probably for safety, but still part of the chaos. 

To top it all off the room was filled with people. They were all obviously workers, save Dean and Sam. Glancing around the room you could find a wide variety of people including, but not limited to ringmasters, bearded ladies (that's right, plural), contortionists, octuplets, and clowns.

Dean, being the great brother that he is pointed out the clowns to Sam. Sam let out a shriek and buried his face in the nearest body he could find. When Sam looked up he found himself looking into the mischievious eyes of a man sucking on a lollipop. 

"Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" Lollipop man questioned Sam, a grin plastered to his face. Sam flushed, which was a rarity.

"Th- The clowns..." Sam whimpered. Dean walked to Sam and patted him on the shoulder, now feeling guilty about pointing out the painted entertainers. 

Lollipop man's face changed from mischief to concern. "Are you okay, man? You really don't look so good?"

Lucifer stepped in," He's fine, Gabriel. You can leave now."

"Oh, heya Luci. I didn't see you there. Are these two your conquests for the day?" Lollipop man, Gabriel, questioned their guide.

Dean and Sam turned to Lucifer, confused looks on their faces. "Gabriel, knock it off. Guys, he's just trying to piss me off. You know how brothers are." Lucifer shrugged. "So, what do you guys want to do first?"

"Air Hockey" Sam yelled overenthusiasticly. Then quieter. "I love Air Hockey."

"Alright, Air Hockey it is. Gabe, you gonna play? Then we can do teams." Lucifer questioned his brother.

"You're going down, Luci. Me and Sam are going to rock you!"

"What the hell, Gabe? Sam is on my team." Lucifer yelled at his brother. They continued bickering over Sam until Dean said that he would be Sam's partner. 

Sam and Dean took the blue, while Gabe and Luci took the red. The game didn't last long because Gabriel and Lucifer were ridiculously better than Sam and Dean. The group abandoned the table and looked for something else to do. They rounded the corner and that's when Dean saw it. 

It was a small glass case, no bigger than a coffee table... The inside was lined with an assortment of delicacies, namely, pie. Dean preactically fell over at the sight of all that pie. 

"You okay there, Dean-O?" Gabriel asked the elder Winchester.

Sam noticed where Dean's eyes were and laughed. "Don't worry about him, guys."

"Holy sweet mother. Sammy... L-look at the pie. This is the most glorious sight I have ever had..." Dean choked up and dropped to his knees, praising the pie, not caring who saw his public display of affection.

After minutes of silence Lucifer and Gabriel busted out in fits of laughter. Between ragged breaths you could hear bursts of "Loves the pie" and "Such a beautiful couple." 

All of their banter went unnoticed by the captivated Dean. He had gotten a large plate from somewhere and stacked all the different pies on it. He happily devoured the abundance of pie in a time that did not seem to be humanly possible. He only took breaks to get the occasional drink of water or swat at Sam, who kept trying to grab pies from Dean's plate.

When finished, Dean let out a contented sigh. " Are you sure you're done, Dean?" Sam questioned his older brother, a grin spread across his face.

Dean nodded and patted his stomach. "I'm awesome, Sammy. Did you see all the pie!? I've never seen so much in all my life..." Dean continued gushing about the wondrous pies for about five minutes. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get back to work." Lucifer told the Winchester brothers. He handed Sam a paper. "Call me anytime." Luci winked and disappeared through the exit.

Gabriel sauntered over to Sam and tore Lucifer's number from his hand. "You won't be needing that, hon. Here's mine." Then Gabriel, too disappeared through the exit. Sam stared at the door dumbfounded. 

"Wow, Sam. You really know how to reel 'em in." Dean glanced at the door and saw as it was slammed open. That's when he first saw him.


End file.
